Help
by Fincheljustgetmarriedalredy
Summary: Set after Theatricality, after Karofsky and Azimio bullied Finn. Why Rachel was the last to attend to the guys performance? See why.


He hated this. He hated being bullied by that douche, Dave Karofsky. He couldn't handle the Glee Guys and he hated it. Finn didn't understand how they hated it so much. His football team-mates. Glee Club was the only thing that kept him for thinking he wasn't worth it. It changed his school days. Every day after rehearsal he could come home with an energic smile on his face, and for just a second forget about everything that had been wrong. Why? Because he was doing what he loved. And what they do Azimio and Karofsky? They laugh about it and call him gay. They stormed in the bathroom and laughed about his Kiss makeup. It was only a performance, god! What was the big deal? He couldn't understand. He was going to give up painting his face. They would punch him, and surely told him to join the gay-team, again, by a few football dudes. He just couldn't. He was about to clean it, because he couldn't do this. He didn't want people to think that way about him. It was such a crap. He looked in the bathroom mirror, right after the two Neanderthals were gone. He didn't even know who he was anymore. Suddenly, a little noise woke up his attention. The bathroom door cracked open.

"Karofsky stop. Okay? I was leaving so get back to the field." He said, shouting at the mirror, angry.

But instead of a tough guy with the McKinley jacket a tiny person entered the room. Finn looked through the mirror, looking at the Freak style of Rachel. She had a strange sexy black dress and black glasses. She looked extremely beautiful and kinda funny. It was for the girls and Kurt assignment of that freak, Lady Gaga. But she looked stunning. She smiled or better yet, she laughed. Guess about that makeup. He stared there, watching her.

"Rachel! Umm... I thought you were Karofsky. What are you doing here? It's a boy's bathroom." He asked her, doubtful of what she would want.

After his visit to the doctor with her, things got tense. He was ashamed cause' he had performed to her, Jesse's girl. But still, he had those feelings for her.

"Umm, want some help? I saw Karofsky and Azimio getting out from the bathroom, laughing about some gay make up and... I supposed you may be here." She said, grinning at Finn. God, how much he loved her.

"God, I knew it. They always make fun of me, and you guys. It doesn't make any sense. It's not fair laughing about the thing I love the most. It upsets me, you know?" he said.

"I've already told you. You shouldn't be angry with them, you're better than all of them. Just let them... think what they want. C'mon, let me finish that." As she entered her whole body in the room, Finn noticed she brought a chair with her.

She walked through the bathroom, placing the chair in front of the sink and making a beck to Finn. He sat down on the chair, realizing it was too small. She had black gloves, so she took them off to start fixing Finn up. She took the black brush, painting his face. He couldn't take his eyes out of her. She just seemed so concentrated he didn't even know if she was noticing how much he stared at her. It was tense, actually. They both knew they had feelings for each other but the simple fact of being completely alone was just crap. They couldn't talk a word. They weren't able to talk a word. Finally, Rachel looked down to Finn's face, and laughed. He copied her.

"What do laugh about?" he asked, between laughs. Her smile vanished a little. She kept staring at Finn, whom smile faded away a little bit too. They both liked each other so much. But Rachel wasn't strong enough to break up with Jessie. He might die. In an emotional way. And Finn wasn't strong enough to admit his feelings with words in front of her.

"Just.. don't mind me." and she kept painting his face.

After Finn waiting for her to say something (cause' the silence was just uncomfortable) she whispered with no reason.

"It was really sweet. Your performance. Quite as sexy as Rick Springfield, I have to say. I was really amazed. I'd never thought you'd come up with that so.. shameless. I'm proud of you, Finn" she said, smiling. He blushed instantly. He'd never thought she'd like it. He was accepting the consequences of being called a dork, but it had the opposite effect on Rachel. He grinned.

"I'm really glad you like it. I wouldn't do it for anyone else, you know?" And she blushed this time. He was so sweet when they were together, that she couldn't understand why it was so difficult to just.. leave Jessie. Forget him.

She stood up in a sudden. She grabbed Finn's shoulders so she would help him stood up. Before he would look in the mirror she grabbed his face with both of her hands.

"I'm not letting you see what I've done until you put on your costume, Hudson. You'll love it, I swear. Rachel Barbra Berry knows what she does." She grabbed a plastic bag with black material inside that seemed like the Kiss costume and throwed up to Finn. He catched it and instantly ran to the bathroom cabin.

Rachel turned to the mirror. She looked great. She started fixing herself non-sense, cause' she really looked stunning. After a while, Finn sighed and got out of the bathroom. Rachel turned again to him. He looked fantastic. Like an autentic rock star. She was proud of this master piece she just made. She knew she wouldn't do this for anyone else, except Mercedes, Kurt and Tina, but now that the situation was presented she didn't thought about it twice. She smiled at Finn, with both of her hands in her hips.

"I knew it. I knew it!" She started jumping full of joy. She threw her arms to Finn, who catched her, laughing, sharing joy with each other.

"Do I look that good?" he said, as she got away from him so he would see himself in the mirror. He loved it. He looked more like the Kiss member he meant to look like that any other Glee Guy. Rachel was awesome. Second by second, he was falling more in love with her. He didn't even know if someday he wouldn't be able of that.

"Rach, amazing job. You were right, this is so cool. Thank you. I didn't mention how awesome you look, too. When I saw your costume I wasn't able to doubt from your skills." And he hugged her softly, afraid that any part of his costume would rip of by itself. She hugged him back, feeling that kind of feeling she had at the Bowling Alley, a lot of months ago, their second kiss. They pulled apart, smiling.

"Now we're just two freaks. We should get going. Good luck with your performance. You're going to rock." Rachel kissed his painted cheek softly, without taking any part of the make-up. He touched his cheek getting blushed. Whatever she was doing with him, it looked like she was doing it all the time. Cause' he was now fully in love with Rachel Barbra Berry.


End file.
